Harry of House Martok
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: KDF Aligned Harry, House of Martok adopted Harry, MOD Harry, Rune master Harry, Post Deathly hallows. Small harem: Fem Jem'Hadar OC Tac officer, Miral Paris, B'ellera, Gorn Science officer, Lt Doran.


Ch1

He had done it, finally after seven years of fighting, running from corrupt governments and dealing with meddling, 'greater good' spouting, interfering old goats. The cooling corpse of Tom riddle was there at his feet, Neville had used the sword of Gryffindor at the exact right moment for the final blow to be struck.

Around him tom's followers were screaming in a mixture of horror, pain and fury at the defeat and now PERMANENT death of their master. The marks on their arms burning as the parsel magic used in the creation of the mark now released the hidden consequence of being a follower of Riddle, they began to age rapidly as the lingering shade of Tom Riddle siphoned off their life force to sustain himself on the mortal plane, some falling dead before their corpse, decayed to frightening speeds before the Skeleton itself turned to dust. Those who survived the ordeal were so aged that they would be forever crippled and only live a few years more at the most.

Turning from the dying screams of the death eaters, Harry gazed at Hogwarts for a brief moment before his vision was filled with the bright red of a stunner…..

Harry awoke to being tied down to a Magical Gurney being moved through the Ministry of magic headed towards the location where Harry lost the last of his family, the chamber of death. Harry started to struggle against his bonds that tied him down to the gurney, unconsciously calling out with his magic to anything that would aid him in both escaping from his current predicament and protecting him from further attacks.

Within the vaults of Gringotts…

Deep within the vaults owned by the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black and the Peverell families, ancient magic stirred, answering the distress of their freshly claimed lord, the various contents began flying, floating or hovering into the various chest contained within them and stored themselves away. Then the chests themselves appeared in the Peverell vault in front of an ancient banded travel chest, made of a dark unknown wood and covered with brass banding it was an impressive chest, of course this was before people noticed the hundreds of feet that popped up beneath the chest, the large mahogany coloured tongue and the large ivory white teeth that went around the rim of the chest.

While the Peverell brothers originally mistook the Luggage for a Mimic upon seeing the tongue and teeth, they soon found it to be incredibly useful as anything, so long as it was smaller than the mouth of the chest, could be stored within it and it never filled the chest.

When detailed inspections were performed on the Luggage they found the formula that would lead to the creation of the space expansion charm and from there the creation of the bottomless bags.

Luggage could sense the call that rang out through the vault and began 'eating' the other chest in front of it, cleaning out the very last of the vault before charging the vault door. The result of the charge had the door shoot off the entrance of the vault and embed itself into the wall opposite, some 30 feet away.

Now free from its confines the Luggage began its journey to its newest master.

Meanwhile…

While the Luggage began its journey through Gringotts to reach Harry, Harry himself was now placed upright on the gurney, his back to the vail while he was now able to stare at his would be executioners. Stood before his piercing gaze was the Weasley family bar Fred and George, all sporting a merciless grin, Hermione, however her expression was blank with cloudy, film covered eyes, and what looked like a leather collar around her neck and beside the Weasley family stood Rufus Scrimgeour, his expression blank but his eyes remained alert, Rufus knew what he was doing and he appeared to agree with the situation.

"So Harry it seems that you will no longer be needed now that the death eaters have been reduced to a handful of aged and decrepit squibs" said Ron with a vicious grin spreading across his face" and with you out of the way Hermione will no longer pine for you, hoping that you would approach her and instead become my wife as she should and stay and raise my children while we use you wealth to bring about new prosperity to the Weasley clan."

Harry was mute with horror at what he was hearing, the majority of the Weasley clan had betrayed him, like George and Fred said that they had, the twins had come to harry a week before the battle of Hogwarts to inform harry about some suspicions that they had regarding both Hermione and their family, they had told harry about how originally Hermione would always be excited about Him going over to the Barrow when she was there so they could spend time together only for this to change in the last couple of years, more specifically at the end of the last school year when the trio had return from the horcrux hunt they had participated in.

The most suspicious part was when Hermione started to spend more and more time with Ron and Molly despite her telling the twins that she only stayed around Ron because he was Harry's friend and that while she liked Molly she could be very overbearing. Then the twins noticed small changes, her eyes looked glassier from time to time normally after an argument occurred and that she would sometimes wear a black leather choker that on closer inspection was littered with runes, that while they recognised some they could not identify what the end effect was.

The final straw for the twins was when sneaking around the house one night, both for pranking and fridge raiding purposes, they came across a few documents that rang alarm bells in their heads, a couple of marriage contracts, one between Ginny and Harry, written as Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter, and one between Hermione and Ron and the last document was the most damning, it was a Will and testament for one Harry Potter stating that all vaults and assets should go to Harry's betrothed with bare minimum amounts of money going to Hermione and to Nymphadora Tonks to make the document seem more authentic. It even included a forged signature of harry and Dumbledore's signature as Harry's Guardian.

Now it all has come to a head for Harry, he was to be a sacrifice for the Weasley's and to prevent their manipulations from being discovered they were going to execute him and take everything from him, a girl who loved him, his birthright and now his life.

As one the surrounding witches and wizards excluding Hermione who only continued to stare off into a blank space reminding harry a bit of Luna, the gathered magicals cast a spell designed to merely push the target away from the caster, a simple spell but on that can have devastating effects if used right.

Time slowed for harry as the many spells hurtled towards him, he screamed with all his might internally for something to happen and stop this from happening, stop this unjust execution, stop these traitor and betrayers from fulfilling their murderous plan.

And that is when Harry felt it, the connection to everything that was his by right, either by blood or conquest, he could feel it all from the smallest of Knuts to the largest of properties, everything was answering his call. All that was Harry's was now rushing towards the chamber and with it was any item that would help Harry survive any situation.

And then the doors to the chamber flew off their hinges hitting Rufus and Molly in the backs, while the Luggage itself charged at Harry barrelling over Ron and Percy before coming to a stop in front of the collective spells, it then preformed a small jump before snapping open and EATING the spells, then it landed on the floor and time returned to normal for Harry.

Everyone still on their feet was stunned at the actions of Luggage, it just ate several spells and showed no signs of discomfort, before they noticed it beginning to shake and they all smirked thinking that the stupid creature had protected Harry to only die from magical overload, that was when the Luggage opened its mouth and released the spells back at the collective magicals in an explosive burp.

With Harry's captors now knocked down for the moment, more items started to fly through the ruined doors, small snow globes filled with buildings, an emerald and brown coloured egg the size of Harry's head, a small group of 5 wizarding travel chests and lastly a suit of Plate Mail armor that seamlessly split itself into several pieces before wrapping around Harry and then shifting to be more fitting to Harry's Physique as the original wearer was a more brawny man (Fable 1 Bright Plate armor).

As the final piece of armor, the helmet, snapped into place on Harry's head, Harry felt his magic reach out to several invisible strings and then pull hard, the visible result was almost terrifying. As Harry's armor attached itself to him, the surrounding traitors had managed to pull themselves to their feet and stare in shock at Harry as he became clad in his ancestral armor, before they felt a tug on their magic towards Harry as magic itself declared that the Weasley family and Rufus Scrimgeour owed a life debt to Harry and their attempt at murder had now triggered the consequences of betraying the debtor, their own magic was turning against them while being siphoned off to Harry Permanently increasing his reserves to levels that had been previously had only two inhabitants, Merlin and Morgana, the 'Gods' of the British wizarding world, a man and woman who had power comparable to low tier gods.

While for the traitors the inner effects were devastating as their own organs began to fail on them and their white blood cells began attacking the cells surrounding them, be they red blood cells, the walls of the veins or arteries or even the bronchi of the lungs. The out wards effects were just as devastating, they began to age rapidly, their skin began to blister and develop boils, their limbs reduced to mere flesh covered bone with no visible muscle mass and they developed Kwashiorkor from malnutrition.

That was when Harry felt it, during the rush of power that surged through him from the magic siphon, a wave of magic sprung from Ron, hitting Harry in the chest plate, which while it did no physical damage did the job of pushing Harry to the threshold of the veil before finally causing Harry to fall through, shortly followed by the strange moving Luggage, who had 'eaten' everything that had arrived that belonged to its master.

The euphoria brought by finishing their goal was short lived as that final act had sealed their fates and caused them to simple suffocate as magic shut down their lungs and airways for the final act of betrayal.

When Aurors finally arrived to the scene they found several heavily aged bodies that after doing a blood test were found to be the Weasley family and Rufus Scrimgeour and the catatonic teary faced Hermione with a now broken slave collar in front of where she knelt.

Later questioning would reveal that Hermione had been enslaved to Ronald Weasley by the combined effort of both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley to prevent her from forming a romantic relationship with Harry Potter, They were told by the distraught Hermione that the Weasley Family barring the Weasley Twins Fred and George, had been preparing to steal all of Harry's possessions with a forged Will and, what would later be revealed to be, an invalid marriage contract.

For the Wizarding world it was a near week of mourning as they were told the true tale of Harry Potter, His life growing up with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, his time spent at the school and the yearly attempts on his life, the events of the final battle and finally the, in their eyes, ultimate betrayal of the Weasley family that resulted in the death of the British wizarding worlds hero and saviour.

The Wizarding world would not see his like for nearly 300 years and even then he would still be regarded as the betrayed hero who saved magical Britain.

In the Veil…

As Harry floated unconscious within the veil he could feel the energies of the place attempt to tear him apart due to his unnatural presence in the place, before it gave up due to Harry absorbing some of the energies of the veil making Harry a part of the new dimension.

While Harry floated within the twisting and shifting maelstrom of energy that was used to make the Veil of death, a single being popped into existence beside him, watching as the boy- turned-man absorbed the unbridle energy surrounding him, making him partially immune to its effects.

Humming to itself the being contemplated what it's actions should be now that a human had entered its realm of influence, while the others of its race would advocate that the human be removed from the tapestry of fate and time as punishment of intruding upon their realm, the being was more reasonable and level headed despite what a certain captain and his crew might think, and so decided that the human would be placed where it would have the things denied to it before, a loving family, trust worthy allies and the opportunity to enjoy all the freedom he possibly could, and if he should help the agenda of the being along the way, well then who was it to argue.

Now all that was left was to protect the human from the other potential manipulators, namely the others of its kind and the meddling temporal agents.

With the human now protected from other outside forces, barring itself of course, the being pulled the Luggage towards the human and then pushed both gently through a portal that would give the human everything that it would need, surprisingly the destination was not earth but instead it was the planet of humanities greatest rivals and the race who push humanity to reach greater heights of technological prowess, the Homeworld of the Klingons, Qo'nos. In fact the portal would drop the human onto the ground of the House who would be the most likely to take in the mentally and physically damaged human and make him into someone that his family would be proud of.

And so begins what would be the first of many great chapters in Harry's new life, free from the world of magic and free from abusive family members and free to choose his path…

Follow his adventure into the World of Star Trek Online: the Klingon Campaign as he brings magic into a world of science and technology.

Next time- Harry meets his new family, the contents of the family vaults, training for the future, 1st posting-start of in game campaign

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have any Ideas or suggestions for how the story should progress or choices that should be made

Flames will be used as an alternative fuels source to gasoline- also read the name of the website and then hit yourself for being an unimaginative idiot.

Be warned this will be a Harry x Multi/Small harem story.

Harry will not return to earth till the Undine invasion


End file.
